Stainless steel is widely considered a desirable material for water and food bowls used by dogs and other domesticated animals. In particular, scratches and gouges in a water or food bowl form areas that can promote the growth of harmful bacteria. Stainless steel is resistant to being scratched or gouged, in comparison to materials such as plastic. Thus, scratches or gouges that promote the growth of bacteria are not easily formed on stainless steel bowls.
It is desirable for a water or food bowl to have some type of anti-slip feature to prevent the bowl from being pushed across the floor as the animal is drinking. For example, a strip of elastomeric material that discourages slipping may be attached to the bottom of the bowl using glue or some other type of permanent affixation means. Elastomeric materials, however, often degrade and detach from the bowl after being subjected to multiple washing cycles in a dishwasher.
Mounting an anti-slip provision so that it can be removed quickly and easily before the bowl is placed in the dishwasher can present difficulties, particularly in bowls formed from stainless-steel. For example, retaining the anti-slip provision using an interference fit requires that recesses, channels, or other features be formed in the bowl to relatively close dimensional tolerances. The stamping process typically used to shape stainless steel bowls is generally unsuitable for forming features with requisite degree to precision needed achieve an effective interference fit with an anti-slip provision.